


The Deep End（八）

by ancreamcake



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancreamcake/pseuds/ancreamcake





	The Deep End（八）

（八）心动不如行动

拉面店旁边的小巷子一片漆黑，只有巷子两头亮着一点白色或暖黄色的灯光。

“笨蛋，不是说吃拉面吗？”肉呼呼的小短手拍在相叶雅纪脑门上，有点生气又夹了一丝害羞的情绪，他早就知道这人经常动手动脚肯定没安好心，床下面散落的女性肉体杂志页可不少，在这家伙房间待着隐隐感觉到危机四伏，于是在对方有意扑上来的前一刻，撒谎说肚子疼去厕所或是直接扔游戏手柄说玩累了要回家。其实二宫和也只是害羞而已。他不想生孩子，觉得肯定痛死了。

“我、我觉得先吃小和比较好…”相叶雅纪其实也饿，但刚在电车上看到中年发福的地中海西服男摸他小和的屁股突然就忍不了了，大吼一声“喂你干什么！”吓得那地中海灰溜溜地去了别的车厢。二宫和也面露难色，猫唇紧闭，委屈的模样让人怜爱。他赶紧安慰说我们待会去吃拉面，旁边的人才回过神点点头。

下了电车他牵着小和的手走到拉面店门口望了望，里面座无虚席。相叶雅纪咽了咽口水，鼓起勇气就把人拉到拐角进了巷子，二宫和也张嘴还来不及骂人，温柔细腻的吻就落在了唇瓣上。他睁大了眼睛，然后对方的嘴唇又离开一秒，对方也睁大了小鹿的眼神，满是柔情地对上他的，二宫和也心下突然感到不妙，这才胡闹害羞地拍了一下相叶雅纪脑门。

不过在这蜜糖似的眼神里，他是逃不掉的。

相叶雅纪又咽了咽口水，他很紧张，脑袋里过了一遍电影里都是怎么演的，他下定决心环抱住了面前的小人，此时不做更待何时。顾不上拳打脚踢扯破了喉咙叫嚣着相叶雅纪杀了你哦等等可能发生的后果，抢先一步踏入了对方的领地，碾压着口中的城池。

舌头力度压过对方的，在口腔里搅动着，口水快要溢出来，赶紧吸吮了美味的津液，甜丝丝的，二宫和也的舌头被他吸吮地发麻，屏息缠绵舌战之际他感到身下的东西半勃了，相叶雅纪才不舍地从他的小口中退出来，舌尖带着银液丝，卷起舌头一起吸入口中咽下去。

“可以的吧，小和？”他开始散发薄荷味的信息素，早已红透的耳朵根受不了大胆直接的撩拨，二宫和也感到一股电流上窜，麻痹了大脑神经，机械地答道，“弄疼我就杀掉你哦......”

得到应允的相叶雅纪就像被开了绿灯的赛车选手，意味着可以为所欲为，一路畅通无阻。  
“嗯......”鼻音粘浊起来，右手带着二宫和也的左手放到他那根上，二宫和也被热度吓了一个激灵，相叶雅纪安抚道，“没事，我的宝贝不会吓小和的......”说完又带着二宫和也帮他解开裤链，让那根火辣释放出来。

好大。

“唔——”相叶雅纪的闷哼声撩得二宫和也心痒痒，想去帮他，没想到的这一帮把自己搭了进去。笨拙地用左手一下下抚摸着表面的粗糙，肉棒主人不过瘾地发出“嘶——”的闷声，“小和，用手掌包裹柱身，上下来回滑动，然后嗯、逐渐加快频率我会更舒服的。”按他说的方法做，果然很快见效，肉筋纹路清晰，前端开始不断溢出腺液，“爱拔桑你又变大了，我的手也变得滑滑的，怎么回事呀？”二宫和也嘟着猫唇好奇地发问，完全意识不到自己脸上已经潮红一片，眼角有水光，身下的体温急剧升高，不自觉地散发出牛奶味的信息素，还说着令人心惊胆战的淫言秽语，丝毫不知危险即将来临。

“啊——，那是我很舒服的表现，小和也一起来舒服吧。”两人的信息素融在一起，便是无与伦比的催情剂，相叶雅纪一直想插二宫和也的屁眼这件事终于能实现了。伸手去拉二宫和也的裤链，这家伙的宝贝也不小，明明脸那么幼，呸，这是未成年人啊！不过我会好好负责小和的。

他上下撸动着宝贝的肉柱，明显感觉到小家伙不经人事的挑逗，第一次就涨大这么多，恶作剧地逗他，“nini你怎么变大了呀？”

二宫和也被这声“nini”刺激又涨了一圈，尴尬地不知所措，“我、我怎么知道，都、都怪你，唔嗯——”相叶雅纪就喜欢二宫和也这不知所措的样子，既不能打死他，也不能骂死他。  
宝贝开始流出汩汩腺液，相叶雅纪觉得该加快步伐了，二宫和也的手法让他舒服的想射。  
他停下手上动作，伸手去把二宫T恤掀到地上，裤子内裤一起拉下来，透着月光的胴体和琥珀色的眸子，整个肉棒暴露在空气中，不禁赞叹道，“你真美。”他拿手指搓弄胸前的两粒小馒头，然后又是一阵缠吻。

二宫和也一手套弄着相叶雅纪的性器，一手贴住身后的墙壁，乳首被玩弄着，而始作俑者再次侵占他的口腔，有什么东西要从前端出来了，又说不了话，只能发出闷嗤的情动声。

“再等我一下，小和。”说着相叶雅纪抽出一只手滑到了二宫和也的股间，他心中警铃大作，果然下一秒两根手指就插入了禁区，无法抵抗这股山雨欲来的快感。

“nini的里面很紧呢，”刚插入一点就被二宫和也生理反应突然夹紧了，相叶雅纪试图让他放松，“我是来帮你舒服的，小和不用怕啦。”

二宫和也听过后情绪慢慢缓下来，肉壁扩开了一些，手指慢慢进入到底，“小和很棒哦。”相叶雅纪夸得他不好意思，趁着可爱的人害羞之际加快了手指进出的频率，股间传来啪啪的响声，随即又变成水声了。

“嗯啊——”被逗弄的人喘着呼吸越来越兴奋，见此场景的相叶雅纪又往穴口多送了一根手指进入，二宫和也吃痛地快惊叫，相叶雅纪重新吻上来阻止他发出声音。

有了刚才的扩张体验，二宫和也试着让自己放松使穴口扩大更多，三根手指都好好进去了，相叶雅纪像得到了鼓励，在他耳朵边兴奋不已地闷着气音，“舒服吧？”边加大了力度和进入频率，“啊——小和真厉害。”渐入佳境的快感要把二宫和也吞噬殆尽，手里的那根火热变得灼热难当要烫死他了，相叶雅纪快到极限，接下来要把他剥皮吃干净。他做好了准备，另一只手从墙壁上抽离，环住了相叶雅纪的脖子。

早就幻想过二宫和也穿运动短裤和背心流汗的模样自行抚慰过多次了，相叶雅纪动情地看着心上人，唤他“nini，”然后把套弄铁棒的小手拿起来搭在自己肩头，随即抽出粘着水的手指把这些精华抹到自己的火烧般的铁棒上，手指抽离后的二宫和也有点恍惚，发愣着回应“嗯？”额发湿透了。

“我爱你，”相叶雅纪突然冒出这三个字把二宫和也吓着了，单亲家庭长大的他没见过父母的恩爱，却见惯了母亲的辛苦姐姐的忍耐，家对他而言一半温暖一半无情。相叶雅纪的话令他脑中浮现出了爱情的轮廓，这时左腿被大力地抬起弓成一个钝角，另一只大手按住柳腰下了最后通牒，“我要你。”

铁棒烫的后穴快崩溃想要大骂相叶雅纪祖宗十八代，缓缓插入带来撕裂的痛楚，一下下顶弄产生快要失禁的感觉，难以想象没有之前的扩张和润滑他会真杀掉相叶雅纪。小穴慢慢适应相叶雅纪的庞然大物，痛苦渐渐褪去，快感如涨潮一般层层叠进他的脑海，原来做嗳带来的灵肉合一这样爽快，二宫和也终于情不自禁“嗯——啊”地呻吟起来。听到娇媚的叫声相叶雅纪忍着的热情再无法阻挡，“我想很久了嗯，扒开小和的屁眼插进我的肉棒，小和在我身下一遍遍地讨要我的厉害，唔、啊——”一股脑儿地吐出这些羞耻又淫荡的话来，野性叫嚣着要把这片蜜地开掘挖干，薄荷味的信息素带一点刺激的清醒，小穴更加湿热地包裹着性器。  
二宫和也不得不承认自己此刻猛烈的生理需求，又真怕这巨型肉根把那个地方捅破了，他可不想生孩子，只能忍耐着进一步的欲望继续嗯啊嘶嗯地淫叫着，前端不断地吐水，那只腿颤颤巍巍站不稳。

见二宫和也站不稳也不吭声，相叶雅纪把二宫和也的右腿也抬起来两脚离地，囊袋贴着穴口，性器官插的更深，抓着肩头的肉手不得不环住了他的脖子以保持平衡。相叶雅纪干的更加卖力了，加大冲撞的力度继续在小穴里面掘吮着尚无人迹的蜜地，汁水从穴口溢出滴在地上，像刚撬开蚌壳的珍珠一般。

“啊啊不——”二宫和也大声惊叫起来，身体下方像团火炉，而那根在里面趁热打铁，“我不要！啊啊，相叶雅纪我求你不要——！”生殖腔口被强行打开的瞬间，相叶雅纪已经缴械射在了腔口外面，再多一毫米他可能就要当爸了。

二宫和也在相叶雅纪射精的瞬间也高潮了，龟头冒出的清液直接射到相叶雅纪肚脐上方。爽快之后的二人一起喘着粗气，体内那根火热还在，他先放下二宫和也的一条腿，等到能站稳了再放下另一条，这才不舍地拔出了那根。

“我会对nini负责的，”二宫和也还没来得及质骂他刚才做的坏事，又被带到这人怀里，相叶雅纪嗅着他的头发，在耳朵边轻声说道，“总有一天，我要让你给我生孩子。”

他真的有心动。所以结婚后无论明城光彦怎样恳求，他都没有答应。

那晚他梦到一个模样十分乖巧的小女孩，肉呼呼的小手被两只大手左右牵着在巷子口走了几步右拐就看见相叶的门牌，三人一起推开了木栅栏进去。


End file.
